Forever Darkness
by Forgotten Muse
Summary: ARCHIVED


Forever Darkness  
  
By T. 'RockChick' Evans  
  
ThaliaRockChick@aol.com  
  
All characters owned by Sega… don't sue me… etc.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Be prepared for a very short, very weird and very dark fanfic. It's my first attempt at writing in 'first person', so don't be surprised if it's a bit of a mess. I suppose it could fit into any Sonic universe you like (preferably Fleetway), and it is a sort of prequel to Sonic Adventure 2.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Darkness surrounds me.  
  
It is black here, cold and silent. There is nothing except memory, my own mind, trapped.  
  
And alone.  
  
Always alone…  
  
But I am not afraid. To be afraid would be to show weakness. That is something I cannot afford, not even here in this infinite blackness.  
  
My name is Shadow…  
  
Shadow. I am a creature of darkness, so why should I fear it? I have been here before.  
  
This is what it was like to be born--  
  
--My mind is wandering. Memories- those I have not already blocked out- flow through me. But what else is there? I am powerless to do anything except remember the past, what little there is of it.  
  
~  
  
It was dark then, too. It is all I can recall, for a time. But I gradually became aware of my surroundings, even though I couldn't understand where I was, who I was- there was just a murky, green haze, and dim shapes moving beyond. They were out-of-focus, dreamlike- and perhaps some of it was a dream. I have no way of knowing.  
  
I was in a bio- chamber, of course; I was created there, although I didn't know it at the time. I didn't know anything. There was just information that I had been programmed with. How to speak.  
  
And how to fight.  
  
I will put that information to good use, when I am free.  
  
It is different for the other creatures on this world. They have another way. I was born with my skills, while they have to learn theirs…  
  
One reason why I am superior. I am also genetically perfect.  
  
I am the Ultimate Life Form.  
  
But that doesn't mean I cannot learn.  
  
I know so much more now…  
  
I know the real reason why I am better than they are.  
  
They will pay for what they have done…  
  
~  
  
I was wrong. This is not the same. Then, I was innocent. The darkness was around me then, but now it is inside.  
  
I didn't know the truth.  
  
I didn't know the meaning of pain.  
  
Perhaps I still don't. I remember pain, but I no longer feel it… In fact, I feel nothing except hate.  
  
I am numb. Cold.  
  
I don't need emotion, and I don't want it.  
  
But… everything is so different now… I wish I could go back…  
  
Better still, I wish none of this had ever happened. If I had never been created, would she still be alive?  
  
This is pointless. I will never know.  
  
…Maria…  
  
Once, I thought I wasn't alone. I had a friend.  
  
She didn't care what I was.  
  
I thought they were all like that.  
  
I was a fool.  
  
I will not make that mistake again. They are murderers, nothing more.  
  
Inferior.  
  
Selfish creatures, who kill for power… I understand that now.  
  
I will avenge her.  
  
I promised.  
  
Remembering this is difficult. There is something missing, but my mind shies away from the pain…  
  
Perhaps I can still feel after all.  
  
Weak of me.  
  
But pain is easily turned to anger. Maybe I need that anger. It gives me strength, determination. It helps me survive this nothingness.  
  
And the nothingness will release me. This is what I know… or what I hope.  
  
Then…  
  
Then, this puny planet will feel my wrath; I will not let Maria's death go unpunished.  
  
I must escape!  
  
~  
  
Sometimes I don't even know if I am alive. I must be.  
  
Mustn't I?  
  
I think I have been drifting in and out of consciousness. Perhaps I am not conscious at all… this could all be a dream.  
  
Or a nightmare.  
  
How long have I been here?  
  
There is no way of telling. Time has no meaning- it could have been days, years or merely minutes. There is just darkness.  
  
I am one with the darkness. It is part of me; cold, empty, like my heart.  
  
It is almost welcoming, but I know I have a purpose. There is a task that I must complete.  
  
Not that I have a choice.  
  
I could go insane waiting.  
  
Perhaps this is why I have been reviewing the past…  
  
I think of how I came to be here.  
  
The military found my escape pod in the ocean. I could have got away from them so easily… but my mind was not clear. This was before my emotions had faded; and I was still mad with grief. I did not fight.  
  
They drained most of my energy so I could not escape. Perhaps that is what I resent most… I was made helpless. Vulnerable.  
  
Weak…  
  
They will suffer for that.  
  
I am rambling again. It can't be helped, in this limbo. But I must get my thoughts under control.  
  
Dr. Gerald was there, imprisoned like me.  
  
He told me of the Eclipse Cannon, and the destruction it would bring. Asked me to carry out his revenge.  
  
It would have been unthinkable before.  
  
But he had changed--  
  
We had both changed.  
  
I agreed.  
  
The soldiers returned, then. I was taken to a tiny chamber, coffin-like, and sealed in.  
  
…It was so cold…  
  
My energy was drained further. My strength left me; I tried to fight it but was just too weak. The last thing I remember was curling into a tight ball, in some futile attempt to defend myself.  
  
I thought I was going to die.  
  
Maybe I did…  
  
What did they do to me?  
  
~  
  
Something is happening.  
  
Finally, the stillness is broken. I feel something…  
  
A slight flutter, a vibration. Barely noticeable. For a moment I dismiss it as nothing.  
  
Then I realise that it is my heartbeat.  
  
It must have been too weak to detect before. Now I feel my pulse growing stronger, speeding up until it is approaching normal.  
  
If I can feel that, then…  
  
I concentrate. Slowly, sensation returns; there is cold air on my skin, and I realise that I am still curled up in the capsule-like chamber.  
  
Something is wrong, shouldn't I be doing something else…?  
  
I quickly realise what it is, as I suddenly involuntarily gasp for air- it is stale, musty, bitterly cold.  
  
I lie there for a moment, sides heaving. Even breathing is an effort- I am still completely drained of energy, too weak even to move.  
  
I feel like I have been motionless for a very long time.  
  
Fortunately, it doesn't last. There is a brief humming sound from the chamber around me…  
  
I am hit by several beams of pure Chaos energy. My energy-starved body absorbs it eagerly, and my breathing becomes easier as the power flows through my cells, restoring my strength.  
  
After a minute or so, the sides and top of the chamber slide away, leaving me exposed. I uncoil effortlessly, noting that there is no pain or stiffness in my muscles as I get to my feet.  
  
That is good. Someone here has a Chaos Emerald; it has done its work.  
  
Finally, I raise my head and open my red eyes.  
  
Things have changed. There are cobwebs, dust- obviously, it has been a long time since I gazed at this room. I see that I am on a raised platform.  
  
My gaze moves downwards; the one who has released me incredulously returns my stare.  
  
Human. Very similar to Dr. Gerald, in fact- except this one is much larger. I size him up; perhaps he will be of use to me.  
  
I do not smile. I can't remember how. But inside, I am pleased.  
  
I will have my revenge. I am finally free…  
  
Free, yes, from the blackness of cryogenic sleep. But there is a greater darkness within me- a stain on my soul, if I have one. It will never leave me.  
  
I am Shadow. It is my nature.  
  
Forever darkness…  
  
*** The end…and the beginning…*** 


End file.
